


My First AOOO Offering

by Bi_Bi_Birdie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Poetry, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:44:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bi_Bi_Birdie/pseuds/Bi_Bi_Birdie
Summary: Just a fluffy little poem.





	My First AOOO Offering

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel smut gives me life and while I haven't quite evolved to writing my own as of yet, the touchy feelies make me want to write poetry...so here I am.

Tender lips and stubbled chins  
Tousled hair and boyish grins  
Taking comfort, saving grace  
Troubles forgotten, demons faced  
Tips of fingers, ends of toes  
Tumbled together in passion's throes  
Tasting, touching, trying, taut  
They give to each other all they've got  
Tying faith to hope to sin  
Heaven always wanted them to win


End file.
